A New World: The story of Steve's beginning!
by icomeanoynomous
Summary: So a brief (soon to be not quite so brief) Story on the adventures of steve. Yes, I know this is overused but this is a new take where Steve appears knowing nothing but learns from experience. Told in the first person. Also, shout out to Epicness by Liv for giving me tips and being really supportive. Hope you Enjoy! Rated T for later minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1 Of Beginnings

I felt a shimmering as my vision came back. The sun was bright in my Eyes and seemed to be a weird square. Then I looked around. The world was made of blocks, just simple little blocks. I began to hit the ground in frustration and suddenly a dirt block broke and seemed to fly into what felt like a little pocket of my mind but I later realized was just a nifty little pocket in time that could hold all my stuff. I realized then that I was in the middle of nowhere. I had no shelter and no food. I decided to focus on shelter first. I walked up to a tree and began hitting one of the blocks. Surprisingly my hands felt just fine after punching the wood. It slipped into that little pocket of time and that's when I realized, I could make wooden planks! It was strange though because this thought felt like it was pushed into my mind. However I set about making the wooden planks and found that the task was completed instantly. I also realized that the four wooden planks were acting as one.

LATER THAT DAY…

With a basic wooden shelter complete, I walked out into the world again. My house was basic, with only walls, a roof, a door and a crafting table. I had crafted a wooden axe, a wooden sword, and a wooden pickaxe. I began to walk out towards the cave when I started to feel pain. It was then I realized I hadn't eaten that day. I saw a pig and rushed it with my sword. I ate the pork raw and Felt a lot better and the pain began to dissipate. However I never let myself go hungry again that day. I had been walking for a while and saw a cave. When I went in the first thing I saw was the Iron. It was built up in pockets along the walls. I crafted a stone pick on the crafting table I brought with me and mined some. However, when I turned to leave I heard a Ssssss. Then an explosion shook the cavern and I felt like I was about to die. However my vision was still clear so I headed towards the entrance. A lava fall had been triggered by the explosion, which come from what is apparently called a creeper.

EVENING…

I walked back into my house after the day. I had seen one more of the green creatures called creepers today and I had run for my life. However I soon began to wait out the night. I hadn't made a bed yet so I still had to survive the night. Zombies started to appear in the woods near my house. Luckily I went unnoticed until dawn, or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 2: Of Monsters and New Homes

**A/N So sorry about the short chapter and really long wait. Many thanks to everyone who followed reviewed and favorited! I wouldn't be continuing this story Without you! XD**

CHAPTER 2

MIDNIGHT…

As the night wore on I began to regret making a bed. I felt shivers running down my spine and I wasn't sure if it was the cold. A drop of water seeped through my rough ceiling and The chills began to take hold, when I saw a flash in the distance I jumped back into my mine entrance and felt a stinging pain. It was a light injury and healed quickly. I stayed up even later and began to run through what I had learned. I could hit basic things and break them but needed tools for rocks and if I wanted to mine fast. Monsters roamed the world, Creepers, skeletons, zombies and spiders are dangerous but animals can't attack you.

Suddenly I saw an arrow whistling through the air towards me. I lept back and blocked with my sword! Then I saw the trio of zombies walking towards the door and the creepers outside the windows. I hit one zombie with my sword and ran. I just ran and didn't stop. I passed a burnt tree that had been struck by lightning. Then I heard a crack of lightning and then everything burst into flames and I saw the rain starting to put them out but I stopped running. My house was out of sight. I started work right away on a new house though. This time I was near a cliff edge so no sneak attacks would happen again. Since I had left most of my building materials all I had was some dirt for a really basic 2x2 dirt house with no door even. I ate a bit and then quickly killed some sheep and mined a tree so I could make a bed. I finally fell asleep in the warm sheets, despite the pain and the cold. When I awoke I felt a lot better. Soon I redid my house with stone and lit up a 50 block radius around my new home. Then I began to mine in a small little entryway next to my house. I started down through the dirt and stone. For a while I was going strong but just as I found some coal my pickaxe broke! I was worried so I ran up right away. When I got up I realized that I had three more in my chest. I quickly grabbed two and ran back down for that coal. With coal in hand I walked calmly back up and went to bed without a care in this strange, lovely, blocky world.

**A/N I will try to update twice in the next two weeks since I have alot of free time! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Exploration

**Hi guys, I know it's been ages since I updated but summer was suprisingly busy and then school started but I will try to write whenever I have free time or night's with no homework. I have mid-year tests coming up in some subjects though so that week I'll be unable to write. Other than that I'll write most on every third weekend because the other two weekends I'm with my dad and those are usually busy or just sort of not the type of time you write. However I won't go months without writing again!**

As I woke the next morning I was able to explore for the first time. I feared the outdoors but had a leather chestplate now and a stone sword. As I stepped out it started to rain and I knew this was going to end badly. I felt my gut start sinking back as I passed a burning tree that had been struck by lightning. The light was good since the rainclouds had darkened the sky and the tree reminded me of the day when my first house was raided by monsters. I sprinted onward and began feeling more hungry as I plodded along. About fifty blocks later I saw a light in the distance. I assumed it was fire but as I drew nearer it became clear that this was torchlight.

When I was next to the light I realized that lots of medium well-built houses with slanted roofs and strange people inside. One building seemed to stand out because it appeared to be on fire. I ran over as if in an attempt to help with only a few tools and bad armor. In the back I saw a chest. Naturally curious (I mean who wouldn't open a chest in a creepy village when they had a really bad feeling about the whole thing) I opened the chest. Much to my surprise I discovered that in it was an iron sword, iron leggings an apple some bread and a few ink sacs. I ate the bread immediately to cure my ever growing hunger but saved the apples and put on the new armor.

Weirdly enough the armor weighed the same. I felt as if I was wearing no armor at all. Then the rain began to clear which seemed like a good omen at the time. Until of course I heard deep guttural moans coming from the dark. _Zombies _I thought to myself as the first emerged from the dark. I leapt at it and managed to land two blows before it punched me once, knocking me back and causing mild pain. After another rush at the Zombie and a few more hits it fell to the ground and some weird looking meat popped into that weird little pocket of space-time. Then I felt another blow hit me from behind and realized another Zombie had come from the other side. I hacked at the Zombie until it too fell to the ground dead.

After that I just ran. I sprinted as fast as possible back towards my house. Ignoring the pain and zombies that attacked me as I went. When I reached my house I felt as if I was about to die. I hadn't realized how far I had travelled and realized that the pain was not from zombies but from starvation. It racked my gut in brutal waves and sent pangs through my body. I grabbed one of the apples from the pocket of space-time (which for the sake of convenience I am calling inventory now) and gobbled it down. After the apple I wasn't starving but was definitely not full. I ate another apple from inventory. This cured my hunger completely and started to make me feel less likely to die. Then I lay down to sleep after a long day. I promised myself to return to the village tomorrow and see what other wonders it had to offer.

**So now that you've read this chapter please tell me what you think. Also, sorry if the first paragraph is showing up weird. If it is it's because for some reason the formatting didn't transfer over. Also, if you read this and want your character to be worked in if possible pm me with your username and a description of your skin as well as if you'd like to be good or evil. You can submit through review but I will give priority to anybody who pms. Also, there is no guarentee that your character will be worked in since it needs to tie in with the main plot of the chapter/story. It may just be a brief chat or glance in the distance and a chase**


End file.
